This woman's work
by Angelic-pen
Summary: I stand outside this woman's work, This woman's world. Ooh, it's hard on the man,Now his part is over.


iPray God you can cope.   
  
I stand outside this woman's work,   
  
This woman's world.   
  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,   
  
Now his part is over.   
  
Now starts the craft of the father./i  
  
"Dear friend's, family" A tear escaped his green eyes as he looked upon the casket that layed before him, His wife and companion was dead. She fought along side him, and in one swift moment she was taken away. He can't remember how it happened, but they say that it was when he was fighting for his own life, she had come to him, a vision in white, Her words is what brought him back like all those times before.  
  
b"Harry, James's needs you, I love you, and I'll always be with you. Now Harry wake up! Harry wake up!" He was told later that it was then when he whispered her name and awoke from his hospital bed. He was then immediately embraced by his mother-in-law./b  
  
"We are gathered here to honor one woman, a woman who loved with every fiber of her being. Her strength and valor was unmeasurable and now she is gone." He felt his knees go weak as he spoke these words. He looked at one year old James who was currently sitting in his grandmother's lap. His mummy would never come back.   
  
b"Harry, I want you to meet a very eager little boy who wanted to see you. His name is James, James Arthur potter." She giggled as he took the baby into his arms. They had made this little bundle together. This precious little being was his and her's./b   
  
iI know you have a little life in you yet.   
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.   
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.   
  
I know you have a lot of strength left./i   
  
b" Ginny don't leave me! No you can't leave James! Stay Ginny, GINNY! STAY!" He sobbed into his wife's face while her limp body laid in his arms. The battle still raged on and he felt something hit him, but nothing mattered as long as he died with Ginny in his arms. /b  
  
iI should be crying, but I just can't let it show.   
  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking/i  
  
"I loved my wife very much, I know she wishes she could be here today to hold the child that she fought for in her arms and be with us all." He had to brace the podium to keep him self standing up. The strength she admired so much was leaving him.  
  
  
  
iOf all the things I should've said,   
  
That I never said.   
  
All the things we should've done,   
  
That we never did.   
  
All the things I should've given,   
  
But I didn't.   
  
Oh, darling, make it go,   
  
Make it go away./i  
  
b" Harry when did you know you loved me?" She asked, their hands entwined. Harry and Ginny sat under their tree. That was what every one in Hogwart's called it, no one else but those two sat there.  
  
" The very moment I kissed you under this very tree. When did you know you loved me?" She smiled, and kissed his lips.  
  
" The moment I looked into your eyes, after you saved my life all those years ago." He stood and pulled her with him.  
  
" Good." Was all he said and he began to walk away. She was confused.  
  
" Good? Good is all you can say?" He smiled at her question and Ginny gave him a hurt look.  
  
" Well I wanted to know if you loved me and how long who had loved me." He continued to walk on, his smile becoming a goofy grin.1,2, 3, he counted in his head knowing exactly when she would grab his arm to stop him.  
  
" Why? Why would you ask me something like that and then walk away?" His hand went to his pocket.  
  
" Because if I didn't know then I couldn't ask you to marry me." He pulled out a small box and revealed the ring inside.  
  
" Virginia Weasley, Will you honor me by becoming my wife?" Tears filled her eyes.  
  
" no." She said weeping.  
  
"Great......What?" His grin faded away as he realized what she just answered. Now it was his turn to be confused.  
  
"Not until I graduate." She hugged him tight and he felt the life return to him./b  
  
iGive me these moments back.   
  
Give them back to me.   
  
Give me that little kiss.   
  
Give me your hand.   
  
(I know you have a little life in you yet.   
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.   
  
I know you have a little life in you yet.   
  
I know you have a lot of strength left.)   
  
I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.   
  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking /i  
  
Their marriage, when they moved into the house left to him by Sirius. All the moments he wanted back. Sirius.... The loss of his god father was nothing compared to this. All the moments they had spent together flashed in his mind. Why did fate have to be so cruel?  
  
iOf all the things we should've said,   
  
That were never said.   
  
All the things we should've done,   
  
That we never did.   
  
All the things that you needed from me.   
  
All the things that you wanted for me.   
  
All the things that I should've given,   
  
But I didn't. /i  
  
"I love you Ginny, and always's will." As he walked by her casket he laid one single white rose on top. He kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek and took his son in his arms and walked out of the small temple, everyone watching his retreating back. With one hand he pushed the doors open and let the blinding sun in and disappeared into the light.   
  
iOh, darling, make it go away.   
  
Just make it go away now./i 


End file.
